Xently
thumb|301px|Xently en unos años Xently GaGa La pequeña e Lady Gaga digo Xently nacio en una perrera en Joliwood, . Es hija de la famosa cantante de pop Madonna..(cuyo nombre real es (Marosquilla, asi es esto de cambiarse de nombre es de familia), quien pese a su pésima actuación en los escenarios, se dedico a enseñarle a su hija a cantar y de alguna doña que su padre probablemente conoció en un concierto de noche, (gracias a eso ya sabemos que siempre es bueno verle bien la cara a la persona con quien procreas ,porque no se sabe si tus hijos saldrán tan feos como Lady Gaga. La historia verdadera es que fue criada por un cerdo llamado Lulú. Lady Gaga digo xently es un producto de la psicosis y la bisexualidad que obtuvo al nacer porque su mama queria tener niña y su padre niño pero uno murio por su culpa ya que lo pateaba desde antes de nacer asi que ella la hace de los dos. Paramore (En español Paramás), es un grupo Rock Alternativo , el cual a sonado mucho a comienzos de este año, no por su talento o sus canciones, sino por la vocalista llamativa que tienen y sus peculiar forma de cantar en cada una de sus bellas canciones asi que Xently intento entrar y no la aceptaron solamente por no tenia mucha experiencia. Inicios en Bitches Girls Todo comenzo cuando Xently fue a un colegio en vez de al prostibulo, donde conocio a las buenas influencias de Katy Perry y Britney Spears(mejor dicho si las conocio a ellas fue al prostibulo en vez de al colegio). Se les ocurrió darle a Xently feromonas y drogarla pera que aceptara, para que todos sus fans se cortaran las venas(Raquel). Primero la banda se llamaba "Bitch Girls Touch Inocent Boys in the corner"(Las perras tocan chicos inocentes en la esquina) pero luego descubrieron que no tenian presupuesto, ademas de que el nombre era demasiado largo, por lo que decidieron cambiarlo un tiempo despues, ademas de contratar a otras chicas para que tocaran con ellas y asi ser una verdadera banda que pudiera llegar a competir contra Avril Lavigne. Su album The Fame(Famous) bitChs'' '' :01. Helena de Gerard Way (Una cancion basada en la telenovela del Chavo del 8) :02. That´s what you get before a salvage night feat Paramore (eso es lo que consigues despues de una noche salvaje) :03. Popopopokerfacepopopokerface (cara plana) a la chica dos espaldas :04. For a Ofelia i' am pretty Hayley Williams (para ofe soy una linda hayley williams)feat Paramore :05. When it rains...you give a bath like a bitch (Cuando llueve... Te das un baño como una p3rra ) :06. Let the gel spoil my hair de Paramore (Deja al gel arruinar mi cabello)(xently todos los dias) :07. Parapizza de (ella)Lady GaGa (Milagro) xently quiso que en media hora le trajeran una pizza pero en vez de eso llegaron mas temprano :08. Crushcrushcrush of trains (Choquechoquechoque de trenes)Xently sobre su amistad con Jaime :09. Hot and Cold and more Hot de Katy Perry (Caliente frío y mas caliente) cuando le llegan sus ataques de perra en celo cuando esta con Jaime :10. Imaginary love de Amy Lee (amor imaginario) cuando se enamoro de Santa Claus y le dijeron que no existia :11.Lacremosa de Evanescencecuando descubrio la crema para peinar :12. Snow White bitch de EMI LY (Amy Lee) (La perra BlancaNieves)a llevaron a EMI-LY a promocionar Disney Princesas al colegio 13.Call me when you're ready Jaime de Evanescence (llamame cuando estes listo Jaime)Xently sobre su otro empleo 14.EVERYBODYtouchme feat Paris Hilton and Vanneso Hudgens de los Backstreetbitchs 15.Open the door FUCKING BITCH BALD!! de Evanescence(Abreme la puerta maldita perra pelona) Xently cuando la profe de español la saco de salón porque no paraba de cantar canciones de Amy Winehouse. Rivalidad con otras PopStars Se rumora que se pelean el premio a la proxima princesa del Pop junto a Katy Perry, o Britney Spears, ya que esta última planea volver a usar implantes mas grandes que sabrina y eso le dará gran rating. También se rumorean fuertes peleas contra Kelly Clakson,la tia dientitos(Miley Cyrus), y contra su gemela mujer Gwen Steffani. Sabias que....tienes que leer lo que dice abajo,no este anuncio,animal? *...Le gusta Jaime? *...Las fotos provocadoras que supuestamente son de ella... no lo son, son de una doble maligna (Gwen Stefanni)? *...Brenda en realidad se llama Clarabella?(bueno,dejemoslo en Clara¬¬) *...Kristal estuvo actuando un tiempo en la famosa serie los Rugrats(Firulais)? *...lo anterior no tiene nada que ver con Xently? *...Xently en realidad no es Xently es...Laura la prima de Jazmin!? *...eso tampoco tiene nada que ver? *...Xently es hermafrodita? *...Xently es considerada como la proxima Gloria Trevi? *...Xently en realidad no es Xently se llama Ramona tres pelos ?